A thermoelectric converter, specifically so-called a bulk type thermoelectric converter, is known which includes pillar-shaped p-type and n-type thermoelectric elements provided one after the other and connected to each other by electrodes. When a large amount of heat is input into or output from the thermoelectric converter, a difference of linear expansion coefficients between the thermoelectric elements and the electrodes causes thermal stress therebetween, which may in turn damage the thermoelectric elements.
In view of this situation, a bulk type thermoelectric converter disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes an electrode which connects p-type and n-type thermoelectric elements and has a cut-out portion therein so as to absorb thermal stress by allowing the electrode to be deflected (See FIG. 4).